


Untitled (J2 babyfic)

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks having a baby is gonna be <em>awesome</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (J2 babyfic)

Jared thinks having a baby is gonna be _awesome_. Jensen's not so sure, but he'll do pretty much anything for Jared, and it'll make his mama happy, so he signs everything Jared puts in front of him and they start the adoption process.

The parenting classes they have to take warn them that raising a kid is the hardest thing you'll ever do, which brings up all of Jensen's doubts again. Jared keeps grinning through the whole thing, and when Jensen tries to say something about it, Jared blows him in the entryway with the dogs just feet away in the living room.

They get the baby, eventually, and she's _tiny_ , like most of her whole body fits in Jared's palm.

Jensen has never seen Jared so happy in his entire life, and he starts to understand when Jared carefully lays their baby girl into his arms and it's his turn to look down at her and get his picture taken. She's perfect. Ten perfect tiny fingers on the little hands she's waving around. Perfect little baby cheeks and just a smattering of hair. He still loves Jared more, but she's stiff competition.

"I told you," Jared says, his arm coming around Jensen and his other hand reaching out to let their daughter curl her fist around his finger. "I told you this was gonna be awesome."


End file.
